konohalibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamui
Kamui is an ocular jutsu of Obito Uchiha's Kaleidoscope Sharingan, awakened in differing incarnations by Kakashi Hatake and Tobi. It is a space-time jutsu that does not use hand seals (allowing for simultaneous masturbation with usage of the ability, automatically making it one of the strongest Jutsu in the Boruto's dad franchise). Interestingly enough, it was later confirmed in an official interview with creator of Naruto (known commonly by its far more iconic name of Boruto's dad), Masashi Kishimoto, that the Kamui ability was actually a metaphor for Obito Uchiha's closeted homosexuality. "'Is Obito gay?' I legitimately cannot tell if you're high or just really, really stupid. I deal with insane shippers all the time, but you of all people have proven to be the pinnacle of that mountain of idiocy. It's always cancer like you that...wait is that a gu-?!...oh god, please I have a family...fine...! I, Masashi Kishimoto, hereby confirm the notion that Obito's Kamui has always been a signifier of his repressed homosexuality that I had always evidently hinted at...Are you happy now? Please, it hurts so mu-...wait...Oh my fucking god... aaauuggghhh!" -Kishimoto, December 4th, 2017 (Tokyo Convention Center) seconds before being gunned down with a Beretta 92FS by a self-proclaimed "True Naruto Fan" who was never successfully apprehended by authorities and is at the top of international bounties to this day. As a key usage of Obito's Kamui ability was to suck the bodies of conventionally attractive men into his "pocket dimension," it was only a matter of time before the apparent genius symbolism of Kishimoto's writing was decided by true fans of the franchise. Other details that supported the Obito homosexuality theory before it was officially confirmed by Kishimoto himself include the circumstances surrounding his death. With his last wish before his supposed death after having half his body crushed being to literally put a part of his body into that of another man's (his sharingan eye into that of his "friend's," Kakashi's, body) the theory proved even more substantiated. He even stated how he always wanted to be Kakashi's eyes to see the world before his death. This can be seen in the quote of, "I'm about to… die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you... you know... in a totally platonic... way... it's not like I... love you or anything... baka." During his time with Kakashi and Rin within Team Minato, he always attempted to make statements that could be interpreted as him trying to establish himself as the "alpha male" within his and Kakashi's relationship, saying that he'd surpass Kakashi once his sharingan awakened and desperately trying to escape out of the friend-zone with his romantic interest by saying how, "only scum abandon their friends," an obvious homosexual dog whistle to true Boruto's dad fans due to the statement implying that, since Kakashi was an obvious tsundere archetype (asshole) at the time who would abandon Obito in a heartbeat, him and Kakashi were more than just "friends." His relationship with his own clan and his hinted love-interest, Kakashi Hatake, are also crafted expertly by Kishimoto to support this narrative. As possessors of homosexual tendencies in real life can often find themselves ostracized by their peers for their innate traits of sexuality, it makes sense for Obito to have a minimal amount of relationships with people even within his own clan and an extreme bromance with Kakashi that borders on romantic infatuation. While some may be confused at Obito's supposed infatuation with Rin Nohara, claiming its presence wholeheartedly debunks this marvel of a theory, true Naruto (Burrito's dad) fans know far better. Due to the sexual orientation of Kakashi Hatake being evidently leaning towards the "straight" variety, Obito had expertly deduced that his only chance of making it with his one true love was to eliminate all competition of the opposite sex. With his awareness of the evident threat of Rin Nohara ending his chances of "sucking Kakashi into his pocket dimension" and "putting a part of himself into Kakashi," he knew that his only means of success were to utilize his perceived heterosexuality to seduce Rin as a means of preventing her from making additional advancements on Kakashi. To say Obito Uchiha was an Einstein of his time would be an understatement. After it was revealed that Obito had survived the events of the third Great Ninja War, Obito's narrative within Shippuden focused on his quest to assemble his own gay harem (Akatsuki). Under the guise of trying to form a terrorist organisation to reform society to the needs of its members, Obito was successful to a fault in his endeavor. By the end of the recruitment process, Obito had already discovered his token loli (Itachi Uchiha), his main tsundere hoe to replace Kakashi (Deidara), and even a trap in the form of Konan. Unfortunately, Obito subscribed to the idea that traps were "too damn straight," causing him to spiral into a depression motivated by pure sexual frustration at the thought of having Konan on the "team" (secret gay harem). This led to Obito developing many secret techniques as a means of trying to get Konan off the Gay Altuistic Yearning project or G.A.Y. for short. One of these included creating a persona known "Tobi" to act as a means of annoying Konan off the team. Unfortunately for our hero, this ended up backfiring as it ostracized Obito Uchiha from his main bitch, Deidara, and appealing to Konan's fetish to idiots (see Yahiko for more information). Eventually, the need for Obito to establish his identity of "true homosexuality" resulted in a clash between him and Konan within the village of his salty tears (otherwise known as the village of rain). This struggle for Obito to literally get a hold of himself among the cascade of flowing fluid and paper eventually resulted in the demise of Konan. Finally, Obito had found his answer as to the momentous inquiry of "Are traps gay?" A true philosopher and scholar, Obito's demise at the hands of Talk no Jutsu remains a mourned moment even in 2018. In his battle with his former love interest, Kakashi, during the events of Boruto's Dad Shippuden, he comes to terms with his own sexuality by finally grabbing Kakashi's hand without his consent (in an attempt to murder him but let's sweep that under the rug...), showing a true completion of his character arc before his actual death (dying being about the only skill that Obito seems to be gifted at, being capable of doing it multiple times unlike that of the world record one time per human). Sadly, however, this proved to be the fight that permanently banished Obito to the friendzone (ninja purgatory) and trapping him with the spirit of the late Rin Nohara forever, leading to a bittersweet ending. History & Abilities Kamui was first revealed as a space-time jutsu that creates a barrier wherever the user stares (this occurred when Obito accidentally activated his mangekyo sharingan while trying to check out another man's package), at the center of which a depression forms (the process proved very painful for the unnamed man on the receiving end). This depression draws objects into another dimension (it was lucky for the victim that he didn't have much to lose when it came to the meat between his legs). The barrier's size and location can be specified at will by the user, and the jutsu can vary in intensity (this factor did not seem to matter much when the man started screaming at Obito to give him back his "balls," forcing Obito to use the forbidden Joestar technique of "Nigerundayoo"). It can be slow (especially for the unnamed man in that situation)Naruto chapter 598, page 15, or quick in swallowing its targets (it was quick in relation to the disappearance of that man's testicles). This is an incarnation limited to Obito Uchiha's left eye (which he lost after succumbing to the temptation of putting a part of himself into Kakashi's, another man's, body). Despite the differences between the two eyes, both variants share the same dimension (the SUCC Dimension), which causes Tobi to be vulnerable to attacks teleported by Kakashi's Kamui if he teleports his own body parts into the same dimension.Naruto chapter 597, page 5 The term Kamui (神威) means Might of the gods. Chapter 595, page 20-21.png|The left eye variant of Obito's kamui, which can remotely transport objects. Chapter 595, page 13.png|The left eye variant of Obito's Kamui, which can remotely transport objects. Here, Kakashi attempted to decapitate the Gedo statue 595. The second incarnation of this ocular jutsu is used by Obito Uchiha himself, which has a wider scale of abilities. He considers this incarnation to be the most authentic of the two.Naruto chapter 598, page 8 To begin with, his variant of the ocular jutsu allows him to transfer the parts of his body that makes contact with any objects, into another dimension, making it appear as if enemy attacks slipped through him when he is in fact no longer on the same plane of existence.Naruto chapter 395, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 597, pages 7-8 He does not have control over which parts of his body are sent away, making him unable to attack while using this ability''Naruto'' chapter 475, page 4, and can also choose to send away things he's making contact with as a means of protecting them.Naruto chapter 467, page 7 Tobi can maintain this ability for about 5 minutes at a time (roughly equivalent to the time it takes for him to be permanently placed into a friendzone).Naruto chapter 510, page 3 The second ability he's shown with this eye is the ability to teleport himself. Because this is a trait of the eye and does not involve seals or summoning tattoos, this ability is claimed to be superior to the space-time jutsu of the 4th hokage.Naruto chapter 395, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 503, page 12 The final ability he's shown with this eye is the ability to teleport outside objects into or out of an undisclosed area that may be another dimension. Being swallowed into this undisclosed area may trap whoever is sent there, although Tobi can move back and forth between areas.Naruto chapter 475, page 15 He also appears to be able to keep trapped shinobi under genjutsu.Naruto chapter 520, page 9 He can also summon weapons, such as shurikens and stakes and direct them without touching them.Naruto chapter 598, page 8 Use of this ability causes Tobi to become vulnerable to attacks, as he needs to make contact with whatever he needs to teleport, whether it is into the dimension or out of it.Naruto chapter 502, page 14 On rare incidents where the power is used in rapid succession, it appears that the user's Kaleidoscope Sharingan will bleed, similar to the strain caused by the Amaterasu.Naruto chapter 598, page 12 References